


The Act of (not) Controlling Yourself

by Nux



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji is kinky, Impromptu-footjob, M/M, Sibling Incest, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nux/pseuds/Nux
Summary: Genji is bored. Genji also feels that Hanzo is not properly sympathetic to his plight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Bonebo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo) for beta'ing this for me and thanks to [Midnightluck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck) for helping me with title and summary, as well as final touches!

A heavy thud made him flinch, right hand making an unsalvaged scratch on the important document he was trying to sign before the door to his office had been opened so rudely. Lifting his head, Hanzo glared at the intruder -- Genji. His brother strode in cheekily, looking like he owned the place. Setting the pencil down for his own sake -- knowing he wouldn’t get any work done now -- Hanzo leaned back in his high-backed leather chair.

“Yes,” he demanded, rather than asked, eyebrows furrowed as he watched Genji sit down in the chair on the opposite end of his desk; the chair was meant for visitors and business acquaintances, and not his presumptuous brother.

Genji said nothing, and neither did Hanzo as he watched the way his brother scooted closer towards the desk, dragging the chair over the floor with a loud scraping noise. Without moving a muscle, Hanzo watched him, expectant, waiting.

The chair stilled and Genji leaned over the expensive wooden desk, not caring much for the papers strewn over its surface -- much to Hanzo’s dismay, as he watched some of the papers turn wrinkly in the corners. He looked up from the documents and caught his brother’s look, the one that said--

“I’m bored, _anija_.”

Letting out a breath, Hanzo simply shook his head at the childish expression, reaching out to take his pencil again and continue working since Genji had nothing of importance to share. “Then go entertain yourself, Genji. I am not responsible for your boredom.” He put his pencil back to the document in front of himself, trying to salvage it and be productive in spite of Genji’s distractions.

 

There’s an exasperated sigh escaping his brother, accompanied by the sound of Genji slumping back into his chair. “I tried that, and I’m still bored.”

Not lifting his head from the document, Hanzo merely shrugged and hummed indifferently. He wasn’t responsible for Genji’s well-being. 

“ _Hanzo_ …” The soft, pleading tone had Hanzo finally look up, his gaze fixing briefly on Genji and the smirk he wore before locking with those amber eyes identical to his own. 

“Genji, I’m _working_. I nee--” Hanzo halted, a sharp gasp of surprise escaping him. “--I need to finish here. Please go elsewhere,” he bit out harshly, his grip on the pencil tightening the longer he stared at Genji. His brother didn’t stop however, merely pushed closer -- the toe of his foot following the seam of Hanzo’s slacks higher and higher. Involuntarily Hanzo shifted, thighs spreading wider, and across from him, Genji smirked wide, eyes twinkling brightly with mirth.

Letting go of his pencil again, Hanzo shifted in his chair once more, the building pressure and need flaring in the pit of his stomach as Genji continued the _assault_. “ _Genji_ ,” he bit out in a warning tone, levelling his brother with a stern look. Genji, however, just hummed happily and arched one eyebrow, pretending to look innocent. Hanzo knew his brother was far from it.

“Yes, _anija_? Didn’t you have _work_ to do?”

The silky smooth, teasing tone had Hanzo letting out a low, exasperated sound. He opened his mouth, just about to chew Genji out again; when suddenly there was a gentle presence nudging insistently at his crotch. It was soft, inquisitive, just a light pressure between his legs, but it had Hanzo freezing up, his eyes widening just a bit; a shiver ran down his spine. With thighs trembling and _need_ building up within, he tried his hardest to look stern -- though he knew he had lost the battle when he felt Genji's foot shift higher, ghosting over his clothed crotch. 

“Do _not_ ,” the elder Shimada bit out, tone wavering just a bit. Genji didn't stop. “Genji, I--” He cut himself off as he felt the slight pressure of Genji's toes pressing against his abdomen; shamelessly digging into his bladder. A soft exhale escaped Hanzo in a rush before he could bite it back.

“What--” Genji's foot pressed closer, _harder_ \-- “ _anija_?” Hanzo trembled, mouth opening and then closing again. “If I don't know what you want me to stop doing, I can't stop…”

The pressure. Hanzo shifted again, body caught between arching into Genji's teasing touch and shying away from it. Under the desk, Genji rubbed his cock with the heel of his foot; a soft unabashed touch that had Hanzo's skin crawl with anticipation and desperation. As Genji's foot moved higher, toes digging harshly into his abdomen Hanzo couldn't help but gasp quietly, body tensing up before relief flooded him. His hands shot out to grab at the expensive oak wood desk to keep himself grounded -- an anchor as he lost all control over himself. As the warmth and wetness spread across his front, Hanzo couldn't help but let out a soft sound of relief, a genuine groan as his bladder emptied itself. Still holding onto the desk, his knuckles had turned white from the sheer force he was gripping the wood with. Once the stream of piss stilled, Hanzo realised Genji's foot had yet to leave his crotch and--

“Did you… Hanzo?”

Barely daring to look at his brother, Hanzo saw the shock that was written across those soft, pale features. Hanzo was sure the shock would be followed with disgust and he steeled himself, trying his hardest to sit up straighter despite the discomfort. 

“Wow. Did you just _wet_ yourself?”

A death glare was sent Genji's way, though it was weak and it served no real purpose, save for making Hanzo feel a tiny bit better.

“ _Anija_ \--” the shocked expression Genji had worn melted into something more excited, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled wide. “That's _filthy_.”

The foot left his crotch and unconsciously, Hanzo let out a breath of relief. The relief, however, didn't last long and Hanzo should've seen it coming -- because in a flash Genji had rounded the desk and pushed his chair out to leave his _accident_ on full display. Sucking in a deep breath, Hanzo refused to look down, refused to acknowledge the mess he had made. Genji, on the other hand, smiled brightly, warm and gentle as his gaze trailed down Hanzo’s chest and then lower.

“Look at you, _anija_. The head of the Shimada clan… pissing himself…” Genji mused, cocking his head to the side. Inhaling deeply, Hanzo leant back in his chair and shut his eyes. He felt it as Genji leaned in close, could feel his breath ghost against the shell of his ear, murmuring softly,

"Next time you can piss on me, _anija_."


End file.
